The Blanket Scenario
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: It was cold and wet and it was damn cliche, but that wasn't stopping Jean from curling up with Armin to stay warm. Jean/Armin. One-shot. For the SnK kink meme. [Cover art not mine]


A/N: Timeline wise, they just joined the scouting legion and so they are doing practice drills and basic training before they do any real work. This was written for the SnK kink meme.

Edited on: 9/15

* * *

It was just a simple scouting mission – actually, it wasn't even that – they were still training. All of them had been split into groups of two and sent off into opposite directions in the forest. Right now, they were testing their survival skills and to put it simply were just supposed to camp out in the woods for one night with only the basics – a canteen of water, some flint to start a fire, and a compass. No food provisions, no bedding, no nothing. The point was, if they ever got separated from the group while outside the walls, they needed to know how to last long enough in the forest to make it back alive. Each of them was given a flare gun in the event of an emergency, but were cautioned to not use it unless absolutely necessary – it went without saying anyone that had to get escorted back to headquarters would fail this part of the test and have to try again.

"I still don't see why we have to do this at the ass crack of dawn" Jean complained as he and Armin walked through the forest. Jean was a few steps ahead of the petite blond, waving around a torch fashioned from a variety of sticks. It was Armin who had made the contraption; Jean, though fairly knowledgeable, had thought for sure it would not work unless they had a cloth soaked in oil or something, but Armin had insisted that the thin tree branches, the flexible ones that were still green on the inside, would burn for hours and so far it had proved to be correct.

It had been about three in the morning when they had embarked on their "mission" and judging by how the sky was slowly melting from a blue back to a steely gray, they had been walking for about an hour or so and it wouldn't be much longer til the sun rose completely.

"It's because titans are not active at night, though it isn't wise to travel in the dark, our best chance to survive would be to travel at an early hour and hide out in the trees in the morning," Armin responded to Jean's earlier question, jogging lightly so he could catch up to the older boy so they could walk side by side.

"Once the sun has completely risen we should gather some herbs and berries and then see if we can find a stream or something and pray that there are fish to be caught," Armin allowed himself the chance to take in their surroundings. The torch's light did not extend far but dawn was rapidly approaching and now they were bathed in a dreary gray light. A fog had rolled in at some point during the night, bringing a chill with it and Armin wondered if it would rain – he hoped not. He was cold enough as it was without the addition of cold rain pelting him.

Jean grunted in agreement, stopping briefly to snuff out the torch, no use wasting it now that he could see fairly well. They had all taken a crash course of what is safe and what isn't safe to eat in the wild – he had the berries and mushroom part down but hell if he knew which green plant was safe to eat and which green plant wasn't. He lazily looked at Armin out of the corner of his eye, taking in the frail form -kid looked like he enjoyed rabbit food so he probably knew his herbs – and shivering limbs; Jean's eyes narrowed.

"You cold or something?"

Armin could honestly say he wasn't expecting the question and so he couldn't help flinching a bit – his impromptu jump causing Jean to snicker into his hand – Armin glared in response.

"Only a little bit, but it's nothing I can't handle," he flashed a grin at Jean who returned the gesture with a lopsided grin of his own, "If you say so."

* * *

The two boys continued in silence as they travelled (by now the sun had risen fully but the cloud coverage was thick and it was obvious it was going to be a dreary day), minus the occasional comment from Armin about stopping to pick something or Jean double checking that this "spiky looking thing" is edible – turns out it wasn't.

"But I thought this was a chestnut" Jean commented, twisting the green spiked ball in his hand as he scrutinized it and the other matching chestnuts dangling from the tree he plucked it from.

"It is, but that one isn't edible," was Armin's response, who was currently rifling through leaves at the base of a tree about a meter away from him, "Aha here's some, sorry squirrels" He jumped up from his kneeled position and made his way to Jean, carrying two handfuls of another species of chestnuts Jean had remembered learning about – these ones were also green and spiky but the green was not nearly as vibrant and the spikes resembled grass more than anything, "These are sweet chestnuts – we can eat these ones."

The blond stuffed the edible chestnuts into his coat pocket before plucking Jean's own poisonous one out of his hand and tossing it across the forest – it didn't go very far.

"You sure know a lot about plant life," Jean commented as he watched the chestnut bounce along the ground before rolling, "Nice throw by the way."

Armin flushed at the sarcastic comment but chose to ignore it, Jean was the kind of guy that was cocky without trying to be and if people weren't good at reading others like Armin was, it was easy to think the taller boy was trying to pick a fight, "I read books a lot – it's actually quite fascinating, how many different species there are that is, it's no wonder titans vary into so many different categories."

Jean groaned at that, "You're starting to sound like Hanji," he had only met that woman once but she was so crazy about titans, it was almost worrying.

Armin laughed, "That's a scary thought."

* * *

Jean laughed for the umpteenth time when Armin almost fell on his ass once more. They had found a stream just in time for lunch and so the two boys were trying to hand catch fish. Well Armin was trying to, Jean had already caught his first two and had stopped to watch Armin try and fail over and over again.

"It's not funny!" Armin snapped, though his angry face was more of a cute pout and Jean held up his hands in mock surrender, "Oho ho," he taunted, "Sorry there – didn't mean to rile you up" his tone said he was anything but sorry though.

Armin huffed before turning his attention back to the clear water, hands resting at his knees as he waited for the next unsuspecting fish to swim by his feet.

Jean's eyes softened at the fierce determination set on that cute face, Armin was no good at anything that required physical strength or any type of dexterity and Jean's first impression of the small blond was that he was weak, but there was no denying how head-strong that boy could be. Jean admired his ability to try and try again – anyone that worked so hard was definitely worthy in his book.

He walked up to the boy and pat him on the shoulder, "Why don't you make a fire and start cooking the fish I caught – I'll get the rest" he suggested, but Armin shook his head fiercely and stood up straight to face the other boy, "No – I can definitely do this!" Jean really couldn't handle how desperate the boy sounded or the hurt look on his face.

"Hey don't worry about it – we all can't do everything. Besides, if it weren't for you I would have eaten that chestnut earlier and then would have been puking my guts out for days. You helped me, so let me help you."

Armin hesitated, hand coming to tug lightly at Jean's sleeve before nodding, "Alright," he relented, "But only because I know this is your backwater way of telling me you have zero cooking skill" before scurrying to dry land.

Jean gaped, "What?! Where the hell did you get that idea?!" it was only after Armin started laughing that Jean realized it was a joke and that it was the blond's way of teasing him back for laughing at him earlier, "You better not burn my food!" he called after Armin, who was busy setting up a fire along the stream's bank - who knew Armin could be so cute.

* * *

It was well after three o'clock by the time they had eaten, and once their stomachs had settled they made a mad dash through the woods. This was just training and though there were no titans inside the walls, both knew that if this were the real world the smoke from their fire or even the scent of their food could potentially lure a titan to their area and so they made quick work of putting as much space between them and their place along the river.

"Ho-hold on please," Armin panted as he skidded to a stop, bent over and gasping for air. Jean frowned before swinging back towards the thick branch Armin stopped at, landing with practiced ease in front of the other boy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," was the rasped response and Jean watched as the other boy fiddled with the strap that kept his canteen fastened to his side, before he was raising the mouth of the drink to his lips and taking a big swig, "Just needed to stop for a breather."

"Well we've been running for a while now, might as well take a break" Jean's statement was accented by him removing the bulky blade carrier of his gear and setting it next to him before plopping down and resting his back against the base of the tree, one leg stretched out in front of him and the other one propped up and bent at the knee.

Armin nodded in agreement before following the taller boy's lead and shedding part of his own gear before crossing the small distance between them and sitting with his back to the main trunk of the tree as well, both legs pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees. It was a little chilly out earlier, but after all that running, he felt a bit warm and relaxing here like this, he finally realized how tired he was. They had been out and about for over 12 hours now, so he supposed it was only natural.

"I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit" Armin mumbled, eyes drooping and head bobbing ever so slightly.

Jean grunted in agreement, before crossing his arms over his chest and allowing his eyes to close and just relaxing. Sitting like this, with only the rustle of leaves from the breeze and their own soft breathing was kind of nice. Training camp was very lively; there were always kids chattering or people horse-playing, captains barking orders; this peace and quiet was a nice change of pace. He'd probably be able to fall asleep if it weren't for Armin next to him – when it was just the two of them - Jean grew increasingly aware of the smaller boy's presence. Armin had a sweet scent (probably from the chestnuts stowed away in his pocket) and maybe smelled a little bit musky from the day's sweat.

"You smell nice," he commented, before snapping his eyes open – he hadn't meant to say that out loud. He turned to Armin and whatever excuse he had come up with faded from the front of his mind as he caught sight of the sleeping boy, "Rest my eyes my ass" he chuckled before bringing one arm up to gently push Armin's head to rest on his shoulder. He quickly brought his arm back to his chest when he realized he was admiring how soft the boy's blond locks were, before facing forward and staring at the trees.

His hair smelt nice too, like flowers, and against his better judgment he leaned his head to the side so he could rest his own atop Armin's. He took a deep breath, trying to memorize the scent, as he buried his face into the sunflower colored tresses, "This is nice" he breathed before allowing his fatigue to whisk him off to sleep as well.

* * *

Armin groaned as something cold and wet hit the tip of his nose, he raised his hand to wipe his nose before snuggling closer to the warmth next to him, when suddenly another drop hit his cheek and then again on his eyelid. Blearily, he opened one eye (the one that was not pelted by an ice cold rain drop) to take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the expanse of purple and orange smeared across the sky, meaning the sun was setting. Second, was the rain drizzling from the sky; the tree coverage protecting them, but (another drop hit him and now Jean was groaning in discomfort) not for much longer. And last, he noticed, despite the slightly chilly air, how warm he felt nestled against – oh! Armin jerked away from Jean abruptly, who groaned sleepily at the loss of his pillow before blinking his tired eyes at Armin, but not before a giant glob of rain dropped atop his head. He peered up at the leaves and water drops collecting on them, "It's raining".

Armin shook his head, "Yeah, it's still light but it's getting heavier" he got to his feet and went to work shrugging his gear back on, a half asleep Jean doing the same, "We need to find a place to take cover before it starts pour-"

He was cut off by a large crack of thunder and just as suddenly as the thunder boomed, it was like the sky ripped open at the seams and a flood of water came raining down – well there went that plan.

"Shit!" well at least Jean was finally completely awake.

The two boys quickly swung themselves to the ground; it would be better to travel on foot then risk their maneuver gear rusting from the rain.

"Try to keep up with me!" Jean called over the cacophony of the storm, the wind picking up and whistling in their ears. Armin yelled his agreement back before picking up his pace – the rain was heavy and coupled with the fast approaching night fall, it was getting hard to see. He allowed himself a split second of hesitation before grabbing Jean's hand, who looked at him in shock before smiling the best he could under the downpour and pulled Armin along after him.

* * *

They were fortunate enough to find a small abandoned barn in the forest's thickets not too long after the start of the storm, but unfortunately they were both soaked to the bone by the time they took refuge. Jean slammed the barn's double doors shut, effectively silencing a bulk of the storm, minus the patter of rain on the roof and the occasional rumble of thunder. He turned away from the door, panting from the exertion, and was just barely able to make out Armin standing in the middle of the dark room, arms wrapped around himself, and shivering like a drowned rat.

Jean frowned at the sight before taking in his surroundings. Though the barn was small (it had an even smaller second level that could be reached by ladder), it was full with bundles of hay stacks littered haphazardly about the room (loose piles of hay also littered the dirt ground beneath them) and in the far right corner lay stacks of wood. Armin seemed to follow his gaze and he visibly lit up at the site of dry firewood, "I'll start a fire. Please look for a window or something for the smoke to ventilate from."

"Roger," Jean responded before stepping away from the door and stumbling around for a bit in the dark in search of a wall vent. He was able to find one on the left wall behind an alcove of hay, the last light of the day streaming through the small space.

"Did you find something?" Armin asked as he made his way across the room with an armful of logs. Jean nodded and pointed to the vent notched into the wood of the wall and Armin nodded before setting about making a fire. Armin sighed in relief once it was done (he cleared the ground of hay before making a triangle layered campfire so it wouldn't spread), his hands soaking up the heat from the flame as he held them close to the dancing light. Now that the room was fairly lit up, Jean excused himself to the barn's top level in search of blankets or something. All the upper level yielded was more hay and what appeared to be a hand cranked flour mill covered by a blanket – Jean snatched the piece of fabric up, it would have to do. When he came back down, Armin was standing by the fire and shedding his clothes as he shivered – Jean blushed.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed, waving the threadbare blanket around violently as he watched Armin's trembling fingers undo the button of his shirt, his boots and jacket already abandoned.

"I'm taking my clothes off – sitting in wet clothes will only make us colder. We can put them by the fire to dry," he eyed Jean up and down, "You should get undressed too."

Right… He knew that. It was actually pretty logical when he thought about it; he scratched the back of his head nervously, unsure as to why he got so flustered.

The two boys undressed in silence, the only sounds being the muffled storm outside and the rustling of their garments. Jean found himself unable to look away as the blond slipped his pants off, eyes absorbing the way the damp fabric of Armin's boxers clung to his ass – Jean gulped, hands fumbling with his zipper before he was pulling his pants off as well, stumbling a little bit when the hem of the leg got caught on his foot.

Armin turned to look at him curiously, arching an eyebrow in question, before turning his attention back to the task at hand – spreading his clothes out neatly on the ground by the fire. Jean coughed a bit into his hand, trying to clear the lump that formed in his throat when he realized he was checking out Armin of all people, before copying the blond and spreading his clothes out as well.

"Are you getting sick?" Armin asked suddenly, or at least, it seemed sudden to Jean who had been unable to tame the flush spreading across his cheeks from perving on the smaller boy.

Jean cleared his throat, "No. Why?"

Armin frowned, "Well you just coughed, so I worried you might have gotten a chill."

Great, now Jean felt like an even bigger pervert; here Armin was being really sweet and caring about his well-being, while all he could think about was how nice Armin's ass looked like and how smooth his skin was.

"I'm fine" he doubted he could look Armin in the face so he allowed his eyes to wander around the room once more when he spotted the blanket he found earlier, "Here I found this – take it" he scooped it up before bundling it up and tossing it at Armin who caught it with his face.

Armin smiled at Jean in thanks before unbundling it – it wasn't the best blanket but it was better than nothing. He settled on the floor by the fire, and wrapped the blanket around himself before gesturing Jean over, "Aren't you cold?"

"Uh…" he thought about lying but when he was already standing in his underwear shivering, there was no way Armin would believe him.

Slowly he made his way towards the blond before sitting next to him and taking the other half of the blanket and covering himself, their bare thighs grazing as he tried to get comfortable.

"Holy—you're freezing!" he exclaimed, not wanting to touch the boy's frigid skin but at the same time not wanting him to freeze to death.

Armin only laughed, "You're surprisingly warm – are you sure you aren't sick?" As if Jean could tell the boy the only reason he was warm was because his veins felt like they were pumping molten lava and that Armin's half-naked body made a fire rage in his stomach hotter than the one in front of them.

"Nah I'm just a walking furnace" he joked and almost bit his tongue when Armin nuzzled into his side.

"Mm," he moaned and Jean had thought his face was red before, "You're hotter than Eren."

Jean really did bite his tongue this time and flinched from the pain, unconsciously shying away from the other boy.

"I'm sorry, am I too cold?"

Jean shook his head, "No – no, you're fine. What were you saying about Eren?"

Armin blinked up at him, before pressing their sides together once more, "Well Eren's skin is really warm all the time– Hanji says it's because of his titan form."

Oh. That made sense. Jean felt embarrassed for thinking Armin could have meant anything else.

"I'm kind of sleepy, but I know better than to sleep while my body temperature is still down," Armin mumbled as he buried his face into Jean's neck; sighing at the warmth there.

Yup. That molten lava was pooling straight to his groin now. Was Armin aware of what he was doing? Because Jean swore he was losing it. How could one small boy cause such a major reaction in him? Armin shifted against him, the creamy skin of his thigh brushing ever so teasingly against Jean's own leg. Christ Armin was so soft; he wanted to feel more of his skin – Jean's breath hitched at the thought. He could just wrap his arm around Armin, maybe pull him on top of him as he lay back on some patches of hay – say it was to conserve body heat as they lay chest to chest. Yeah, that's what he could do and—

"Jean?" said boy almost screamed bloody murder, Armin's voice snapping him out of his dangerous thoughts, "Are you alright? You started breathing heavily and-"

Jean wasn't listening anymore, not when Armin was staring up at him, eyes full of such worry, lips trembling as he spoke – he must still be cold.

"Armin," Jean breathed, shifting slightly so he could place his hands on Armin's bare shoulders beneath the blanket. The blond frowned at Jean for cutting him off; Jean was acting weird. He wondered if maybe the boy had a fever or something.

"You're still cold aren't you?" Jean asked, his hands slowly sliding down Armin's arms, tracing the soft skin there, before slipping back up and then down once more over and over again – comforting and warm and… sensual.

Armin gulped, suddenly feeling breathless – he was sure if he were standing his knees would have given out on him.

"Jean you," did his voice always sound like that? Had he always sounded so breathless? Armin brought his shaky hands – though they were no longer shaking from the chill he had earlier – up and placed them atop of Jean's, "You don't have to do that."

"It's fine, have to stay warm right?" Jean asked, leaning his face closer to Armin's, relishing in the pretty vermillion color staining the blond's cheeks.

Armin nodded, hesitating briefly, before shifting to his knees and winding his arms around Jean's shoulders, causing their upper chests to brush ever so slightly and eliciting a moan from Armin; skin sensitive.

And that was the sound of Jean's resistance snapping.

"God, do you even know what you are doing to me?" Jean's hands slid down Armin's back before gripping two handfuls of the ass he had been fantasizing about for nearly an hour now, and hoisting Armin onto his lap, kneading the soft globes of Armin's ass through thin boxers.

Armin whimpered at the touch, before pressing his face into Jean's neck in embarrassment and need, as the boy rubbed something hard and unmistakable up against him.

"I don't think this is what people mean when they say they are trying to conserve body heat," Armin gasped, grinding down against Jean's cock anyway – his own brushing against the taut muscles of the brunet's stomach.

Jean laughed, "Probably not, but this is alright though, yeah?" Christ he hoped it was, because he didn't think he could stop anytime soon.

"Yes," Armin moaned as Jean slipped his hands past the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down so they bunched at his thighs, one hand massaging his backside while the other one danced up his back before slipping to his chest and running his fingers against one of Armin's nipples.

"J-jean" Armin panted before pulling back slightly to claim the other's lips – it was the first time they had kissed and Armin found that he quite liked it – maybe they could do it more often – kiss that is. Kiss just because they felt like it, whenever they wanted, not needing to make up an excuse to do it.

Jean kissed back just as fiercely, nipping his partner's bottom lip before licking the abused flesh, begging for the other boy to open his mouth, who did so without hesitation, gladly letting the bigger boy lead as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Their noses bumped when they pressed their faces closer, but it was quickly remedied when Armin tilted his head to the side a bit, giving them more room to work with as Jean kept teasing his body and Armin reciprocated by rubbing against the warmth between Jean's legs as fast as he could.

They broke apart, Armin gasping for air while Jean set about sucking on three of his fingers, moaning around the digits when his lover leaned forward to lap at his hand with his tongue as well.

"Armin," he groaned after he slipped the fingers from his mouth, glistening with saliva, before bringing the lubricated digits to Armin's ass and slipping one finger inside.

Armin jerked forward at the intrusion, claiming Jean's lips once more – it didn't hurt much, it was more peculiar if anything, and soon Jean was adding another one and he whimpered at the slight stinging sensation.

"Sorry," the brunet muttered against his lips as he began stretching his fingers in a scissoring motion, making Armin gasp at the burning sensation. He blindly slipped his hand between their chests and wrapped his fingers around his erection, lightly stroking the appendage to distract himself from what Jean was doing with his fingers. His back hunched slightly as he leaned down to bite Jean's shoulder as the third and final finger slipped in, prodding and stretching and ever so intrusive.

Jean kept whispering apologies as he worked his fingers in and out before curling his fingers upward, the tips caressing against a bundle of nerves within Armin that had the blond crying out in mix of pleasure and pain.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes, do that again… please" Armin moaned and Jean nodded, slipping his fingers up and curling—"Ahh~"

"Is it good?" he questioned and Armin bobbed his hand frantically, the hand that was working on his penis reaching for the front of Jean's boxers, slipping into the fold of fabric there and wrapping around Jean's erection, pulling the throbbing member from the tight confines. The brunet removed his fingers, and cupped the seat of Armin's ass as the boy shifted back onto his knees, lifting himself slightly as he guided Jean's cock to his twitching hole.

Jean spread his cheeks as Armin rubbed the head of his lover's cock against his entrance before pressing down against it, gasping as the – way bigger than three fingers – tip slipped inside.

Armin hissed, "This isn't going to work," he said, lifting his hips up and Jean froze as Armin scooted back so he could sit on Jean's lap, their cocks between them.

"Why not?" because as far as Jean was concerned, he had thought it had been going pretty well.

"It's too..." And Armin fumbled for a word to describe just exactly why going in like that would not work, "dry?"

"Oh," Jean muttered, before frantically glancing around the room and then saying, "You wouldn't happen to have any lube or something would you?" And if Armin's dead-pan look was anything to go by, the answer was no, "... Should we... Should we stop?" Armin looked just as scandalized as he felt, and he was relieved when Armin shook his head 'no'.

"We'll just have to do it like this," Armin decided, slipping off Jean's lap (mindful of the fire) and kneeling in front of the brunet, who was looking down at him curiously. He leaned forward, and when Jean could feel soft puffs of air on his manhood, there was no denying what was about to happen. Armin's right hand gripped the base of his erection, just as his left lightly wrapped around the head, thumb flicking across the tip and spreading the precum there. Jean groaned.

Tentatively, Armin's tongue flicked out to swipe at the underside of Jean's cock, light and teasing. One of Jean's hands fell to Armin's shoulder, and the other one set about re-adjusting the blanket so it was covering Armin more than him. Not that he didn't want to see that delicious body, but he could see the way the blond's back was shivering and though Armin no longer felt like he was frozen, there was no denying he was still cooler than Jean was currently.

Armin flattened his tongue against the appendage, thumb still rubbing light circles on the tip, Jean squriming at the teasing touch, before licking all the way down and then back up. He repeated the process, over and over again, trying to coat Jean's dick as well as he could.

After a minute, Armin moved away with a resigned sigh, and Jean opened his eyes (not aware he had even closed them) to look down at Armin, who was moving to sit up.

"What is it?" he asked and Armin shook his head, trying to think. Jean watched curiously as Armin reached for his shirt, still soaking wet (he supposed he should have put it closer to the fire, but the last thing Jean wanted was to catch his shirt on fire) before climbing back onto his lap. Armin smiled up at him sweetly, and Jean returned the gesture, though still undeniably confused.

"Sorry about this," and that was all the forewarning Jean got, before Armin was twisting the garmet in his hands, wringing cold water onto his cock - Jean yelping in shock.

"What the hell was that for?!" he demanded, and Armin had the decency to smile apologetically, before gently stroking Jean's erection (having already tossed aside Jean's shirt), coaxing it back to life from where it had withered some thanks to the cold water.

"Lubrication," Armin supplied as he shifted up on his knees again, wet hand guiding Jean's cock to his entrance once more, "I doubt we'll last very long, so this should be enough," and then he was pressing downwards and Jean's hands fell to cup his ass, spreading the blond's cheeks apart.

Armin's legs quivered as he slowly slid it in further, Jean's mouth falling open in a silent gasp that mirrored Armin's not so silent gasp, as the blond took more and more of him in.

"Armin," he groaned, one hand slipping up and grasping at the blond's hip as he helped guide him downward. Armin released a deep shuddering breath once he was fully seated and Jean's thighs were pressed against his ass.

"You okay?" Jean asked, lips teasing the side of his lover's neck while his hands rubbed soothing circles along his hips.

"Yeah," Armin panted, "Just let me – let me adjust." Jean nodded, hips shaking with the effort to just stay still and not plunge in and out of the tight heat encasing him. After what seemed like forever, Armin placed both his hands on Jean's shoulder, "Okay. I'm ready."

Jean's grip tightened around his hips before he was helping the boy rise off him some before sinking back down, eliciting a moan form the both of them.

"You feel so good," he whispered huskily against Armin's neck as the smaller boy rode his cock, Armin's erection bobbing between their stomach's – the friction causing the blond to cry out.

They were both inexperienced, and lost in the moment and it didn't take Armin's smarts for them to realize that neither of them would be lasting very long.

"Jean, Jean, Jean," he whimpered, fingers curling around Jean's shoulders as his lover grasped his erection and jerked it in time to his thrusts as he rolled his hips upwards, before he was gliding against Armin's prostate once more; Armin was moaning even louder now, the pace set between them picking up as Armin bounced on his cock faster and faster, "I'm-" and that was all the warning Jean got before Armin was seeing stars and then slouching against Jean's chest, spent.

Jean groaned as he tightened around him, "Oh god—me too" he gasped, thrusting up thrice more before he too was losing himself in a burst of ecstasy. His arms shook as he lifted Armin up and off his cock, before falling backward onto the bed of hay beneath him, Armin collapsing against his chest – gasping for air.

The taller boy wrapped his arms Armin, one of his hands slipping into the long blond locks while the other rubbed the expanse of his back lightly.

"Mm Jean," Armin practically purred, nuzzling his face into his lover's neck, "It's hot."

Jean laughed tiredly, his eyes drifting to the fire's flame which at some point during their 'heat conserving' play had simmered out to nothing but red hot ash, "The fire's practically out - just try to go to sleep."

Armin nodded sluggishly, his eyes already closing, "Mm goodnight."

"Goodnight," Jean whispered before pressing a loving kiss atop Armin's head and then allowing sleep to consume him as well.

* * *

The next morning, the two boys began the trek back to the camp, wearing identical smiles of pure bliss.

"Oh," Armin suddenly gasped and Jean turned to him, arms already reaching for him, eyes practically asking if he was okay. Armin laughed.

"I forgot about the chestnuts," he said, gesturing to his breast pocket, "I wanted to roast them and eat them."

Jean smirked, "Well, you and I could always go out to the woods later tonight and-"

Armin quickly cut him off by slapping his hands over the taller boy's mouth, "Not another word," he hissed, face red.

Jean only laughed, hand gripping Armin's wrist before he kissed the palm of his hand and then peeled the petite fingers away from his mouth, "What? I'm innocent" though the cocky grin on his face said he was anything but.

Armin huffed, pulling his wrist from Jean's grip and then crossing his arms in front of his chest, walking swiftly back to camp so they could check in and get their passing grade. Jean caught up to him in seconds though, and threw his arm over Armin's shoulder, chest pressing against the blond's back, "You're too cute" he whispered before pressing a kiss against his lover's cheek.

Armin raised his hand to hold one of Jean's hands, intertwining their fingers and clasping their hands against his chest, "And you're a pervert for taking advantage of me like that!"

Jean gaped, "You liked it!" was his rebuttal and Armin laughed, "You're right… for once."


End file.
